


The next ten minutes (and the next ten minutes) 'til the morning comes

by elanorofcastile



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-21
Updated: 2009-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 20:43:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/33944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elanorofcastile/pseuds/elanorofcastile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will you share your life with me<br/>For the next ten minutes?<br/>For the next ten minutes:<br/>We can handle that.<br/>We could watch the waves,<br/>We could watch the sky,<br/>Or just sit and wait<br/>As the time ticks by,<br/>And if we make it 'til then,<br/>Can I ask you again<br/>For another ten?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The next ten minutes (and the next ten minutes) 'til the morning comes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pixienotes](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=pixienotes), [bsafemydeers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bsafemydeers/gifts).



> Happy Yuletide, pixienotes, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Title and summary from the song "The Next Ten Minutes" from the musical "The Last Five Years"
> 
> Thanks to my betas, W and LG!

Five years after graduation and Finn still had it, even if he was as out of practice as his sore muscles claimed. The guys clapped each other on the shoulders, proud of taking the class of '92 in their flag football game. Most of the class of '12 had even still remembered that crazy dance routine. The guys had been cheered and hollered at by the people in the stands with their kids. The crazy couples who had been dating since middle school and already started in on their 2.5 and white picket fences telling the stories to their kids. Not his life, but that was okay.

Coming out of the locker room, Finn's attention was caught by the polite clapping that greeted him. Hair still impeccable, designer scarf and jacket buttoned to ward off the evening cool, Kurt was still Kurt.

 

"I see five years hasn't lessened your thirst for brute force expressions of masculinity, but at least you still moisturize." Kurt smiled, stepping away from the wall, falling into stride with Finn.

 

Finn broke into a wide smile, clapping Kurt on the shoulder as they walked through the parking lot of McKinley High. "Never thought I'd see you back around, since you got out of Ohio and all."

 

"Who could resist the siren song of free alcohol with student loans hanging over their head." Kurt shrugged. Once they reached his car, he leaned against the passenger door before gesturing to the back seat. "Plus, my dad found some more boxes of my stuff and I figured I might as well make the trip."

 

"I'm glad you did, it's always good to see you. Make sure that the big city isn't leaving you worse for wear." Finn leaned next to Kurt, nudging his shoulder with a smile. Chuckling, Kurt nudged back.

 

The silence settle, neither man quite sure what else to say. Kurt straightened his jacket, trying to surreptitiously check Finn out, but not trusting himself to say anything more. He'd probably blurt something about how Finn looked good, handsome, fuckable.

 

Still riding high from the game, Finn broke the silence: "So, I guess I'll see you later at Rachel's then?"

 

"What?" Kurt jumped a little, thinking he must've spoken out loud. "Oh, yes. Right. Alcohol. Most definitely."

 

"See you then, Kurt." Finn pulled Kurt into a quick hug, Kurt oomphing in surprise. Finn clapped him on the shoulder again and waved goodbye, leaving Kurt slightly stunned at his car.

 

~*~

 

Kurt snagged the half-empty bottle of champagne and wove his way through the people at the party. He hadn't wanted to come—class reunions were so passé—but the promise of free booze and a little bragging time was too hard to turn down. And no, the fact that he apparently was still in love with Finn Hudson had nothing to do with it. Not a bit. He just needed a few drinks to remind himself to forget that.

 

Time, and getting laid, had mellowed Rachel and she had put together a fairly decent party. People had congregated around the piano, singing remembered Glee Club songs mangled by time and inebriation. Deciding that the whine of mosquitoes would be preferable to the din inside, Kurt took his champagne and stepped out to the backyard. Sitting down in a lawn chair, Kurt reevaluated his level of drunkenness. Warm, loose, happy. Just right.

 

The strings of lights hung on the fence glowed pleasantly as he took another drink from the bottle. Hearing someone collapse into the chair next to him, Kurt blinked slowly and looked over at his company. The glass of a beer bottle caught the light, tipped up as the man drained it steadily. Kurt ran his tongue over his bottom lip, captivated by the line of elongated neck in the dim light. Blinking again, the stranger came into focus, becoming Finn. Swearing under his breath, Kurt cleared his throat.

 

Finn turned at the sound, startled that he wasn't alone, but smiled openly when he saw it was Kurt. "Heyyy! How's it going! You came!"

 

Raising his bottle in a toast, Kurt blurted, "Not yet!" Clamping his mouth shut, Kurt tried to bury his face in his hands only to poke himself in the face with the neck of the bottle. Finn was laughing, leaning over to take the champagne from Kurt.

 

"Let me, heh, grab that before you put an eye out. Or...that's what he said?" Finn snickered, drinking the confiscated champagne.

 

Snorting, Kurt peeked up between his fingers. "That was terrible. Reprehensible. Bravo."

 

Finn stood, sketching a bow. "Thank you, thank you. Hey, do you want another drink, or...?" Finn swayed a bit, as Kurt stood to steady him.

 

"I think you've had enough. Can I, ah, walk you home?"

 

"Yeah, yeah, I think that's a good idea, and my mom's not around to pick me up, so, yeah, walking would be great." Finn slung an arm over Kurt's shoulder, letting Kurt steer them around the yard.

 

If Kurt noticed that Finn was handsy when he was drunk, he made an effort to not react. Even when Finn buried his face in his neck, even when Finn slid a hand into his coat or even when his hand burned hot on the small of his back, Kurt didn't react. It became much harder when Finn untucked his shirt as they walked, fingers brushing over bare skin.

 

He barely managed to get the door shut before Finn was pressed against his back, hands tugging at clothes, breath warm on his neck. This was a bad idea, but, _God_, did it feel good. Kurt ground back against Finn, having the presence of mind to flip the lock before Finn's hand unbuttoned his fly and slid into his pants.

 

"Jesus, Finn." Kurt gasped when Finn's fingers cupped his cock. Finn pulled back from the door, hand still down Kurt's pants, awkwardly walking them back to his room. Kurt concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other, hands out to guide them through the hall. Finn wasn't helping at all; his concentration was all on unbuttoning Kurt's shirt with fingers glided over skin, and lips mumbled words into Kurt's neck. Kurt managed to get out a breathless "What?" before he was turned and his back met Finn's door.

 

"I said, 'God, I've wanted to do this since high school.' Was just too scared." Finn leaned in to try to kiss Kurt, breath heavy with the smell of alcohol, but Kurt brought a hand up before he could, lips pressing to his palm.

 

"Finn, you're drunk. _I'm_ drunk. D—" Finn grasped Kurt's wrist and tugged his hand away from his mouth, silencing him with a kiss.

 

"If you don't want to, I'll let you go, but really—" Finn pressed Kurt's hand against his groin and his free hand against Kurt's. "—I think we're on the same page."

 

_Fuck it_, thought Kurt. Curling his fingers in Finn's waistband, Kurt felt for the doorknob, nearly falling backwards when the door opened. Finn caught him with an arm around his waist, leading him into the room. Bringing his hands up to tug at Kurt's hair, Finn kicked the door shut. Kurt slid Finn's shirt up, needing him naked before they changed their minds. Finn slid Kurt's shirt off his shoulders before pressing Kurt face first against the door. Kurt braced himself with his forearms against the wood, focusing on the feel of Finn's mouth moving down his back, hands trailing down his sides to guide his pants down. Kurt shivered at the brief tracing of fingernails up the back of his thighs, firm hands on his hips, the hard press of Finn's cock through his jeans against Kurt's ass.

 

Turning his head to catch Finn's eye, Kurt nodded, a soft "Please" at the question forming on Finn's lips. Finn pressed his entire body against Kurt, leaning in to kiss him.

 

"_Fuck_, stay right there." Finn stepped back quickly, digging through his bag. With a sound of victory, he grabbed the small tube of lube and a condom, tucking the condom in his pocket as he spread a bit of the lube on his fingers to warm it. He was distracted by the slipslide of his fingers against each other as he watched Kurt shift and spread his legs as he leaned against the door. Stepping forward, Finn marveled at the sight of Kurt, grown up and filled out. _Beautiful_.

 

Gentling his clean hand down Kurt's side, he nudged a slick finger against his entrance, feeling the resistance of the muscle give and let his finger slide into his ass. Finn fucked him slowly with one finger, adding a second before Kurt thrust back impatiently. "I'm not going to break, damnit, just _fuck_ me."

 

"Well, since you asked so nicely." Kicking his jeans away, Finn rolled the condom on, slicking himself with his lubed hand. Sliding his cock along the cleft of Kurt's ass, Finn grinned at the frustrated noise Kurt made, growing into a moan as Finn _finally_ presses his cock into his ass. Thrusting slowly, Finn was proud of his restraint until Kurt rocked back against him. Finn thrust hard, knocking Kurt against the door. Swearing, Kurt braced himself again, ready for Finn's thrusts but his knees weakened again as Finn's hand curled around Kurt's cock. "'ve got you Kurt, 'sokay, yeah."

 

Forehead pressed to the door, Kurt bit into his wrist, fingernails digging into the wood. He reached behind him, fingers trying to find purchase on Finn's skin, needing to feel the flex of muscle as Finn fucked him. The buzz of the alcohol was long gone replaced with the adrenalin flow of being fucked against a door.

 

Finn dug his fingers into Kurt's hips, pulling him back with each thrust. The slap of skin and sharp exhale of breath punctuated the silence of the room. Kurt brought his hand down, stroking his cock in quick motions, not sure how much longer he was going to last until Finn shifted and hit _there_ and Kurt gasped, a strangled cry of "Finn" as he pressed back against him, muscles tensing and he came. With the feel of Kurt's muscles tensing around his cock as he rode out his orgasm, Finn groaned and kept thrusting. Jerky now, nearing his own release, Finn pressed his face against Kurt's neck, mouthing against his skin, until his own orgasm overwhelmed him, thrusting hard and holding as he comes, breathing Kurt's name into his hair.

 

Knees weak, Kurt let Finn lead him to the bed, helping him lie down. Finn brought a hand up, tracing the sleepy smile on Kurt's lips. Kurt basked in the warmth that Finn radiated, enjoying the deep muscle ache that would stay with him tomorrow. The glare of the morning might bring something else, but for right now he had his moment.


End file.
